Germany x Reader - One shot
by DoYouKnowMyRealName
Summary: Reader just gets into a little predicament involving her brother Romano and a certain German.


**_Ok so this is my first ever fanfiction, some helpful feedback would be appreciated a lot; after all I am trying to improve my writing. Thank you and enjoy.**

'This was such a bad idea…' It must have been at least midnight by now, which meant that the plan was going to be starting right about now, but boy was the clock taking its time to strike twelve, so you sat in the German brothers kitchen just waiting for the all clear from your partner in crime, needless to say you were panicking a little, if someone caught you doing this it would be more than a little hard to explain.

"Raggaza are-a you there?" The little walkie-talkie crackled out.

"Y-Yeah…I'm-a here Romano…" You stuttered out, that was the green light to get a move on, so shaking you took a few steps forward.

"Ok, sorrela just-a put-a the sauce in-a the tub and get-a back, I don't-a wanna be-a here all-a day"

It's not that you didn't like playing pranks on people, far from it, pranks were common things when you were around your_ frattelos _butt this was different this wasn't aimed at Feli or Roma but instead … Gilbert.

The big kitchen was as silent as a grave and probably just as earie. Approaching the cupboard you opened it, slowly as to not make a sound and reached up for the tomato sauce, before reaching into your little black bag and pulling out the hells inferno hot sauce.

"Here-a goes nothing" was all you could muster up to whisper before emptying the contents of the tomato into the sink.

With shaky hands you poured the hot sauce into the now empty container and quickly screwed the lid shut and practically threw the hot-I mean tomato sauce into the cupboard

Step one: get to the kitchen

Step two: Empty the tomato sauce into the sink

Step three: poor the hells inferno into the now empty container

Step four: make a run for it.

So with hasty steps you slipped from the kitchen and into the hallway were you saw a sleepy Romano

"Did-a you do it (Y/N)? Because-a if you had me-a waiting here for-a no-a reason…" Romano whisper/yelled. He stared into your (E/C) eyes obviously expecting you to bring good news, he did after all lose a full five minuets of sleep.

"Roma why-a do you-a always expect-a me to fail? Now-a lets get-a going before frattello, Japan or-a god forbid Germany, catches us."

And with that you both went your separate ways, both tired and sleepy you trotted back to your bedroom, hopefully Feliciano wasn't in there again, honestly it's like he can sleep anywhere but his own bedroom.

You finally made it to your room and crept in, not making a sound before climbing into bed, it must have taken you a full second to fall asleep, the bed just seemed so comfy tonight.

Time skip to the morning.

"IIITTTTALLLLYYY!" The loud and intimidating yell woke you up with a start, making you fly out of bed and onto the hard floor. This is how you woke up a lot whenever you stayed at Germanys, however today was different…it sounded so much closer than usual.

"Italy how many times do I have to tell jou…"

His ranting was cut off when you pocked your bed over the edge of the bed and stared at him your (H/C) hair all over the place and your (E/C) eyes wide open.

"(Y/N)? Vhat are jou doing in mien room?"his voice was a little softer this time around.

Needless to say you were embarresed and confused which caused your face to light up like a Christmas tree.

"M-m-morn-morning Ge-Germany...Its-a lovely to see y-you-a t-today…" With a nervous laugh at the end you sheepishly looked at the extremely interesting wall.

"(Y/N) how long have jou been in here?"

"er ah ha maybe-a all-a night, but-a your-a bed is really-a comfy" The room was filled with a terribly awckward silence. Germany has been a good friend to you and helped you when nobody else could. He was brave, strong, dependable, kind, sexy and from what you've seen a hopeless romantic. And you just slept with him or beside him at least.

"Well-a how about I-a make-a an apology breakfast? I-a know exactly-a what-a to make!" springing up your curl bounced as you shunned all the awckward tension that had gathered up in the room out of the window and smiled as brightly as you could, no doubt that you would make it up to him!

"j-ja zhat vould be gut. Danke."

As you raced out the room you didn't realise how flustered the German was and completely missed the small stutter.

More time skips to a week later.

After the small bed incident, you decided that Germanys bed was so much comfier than your own, so instead of dealing with the hard ship of staying in your bedroom, alone, you would share a bed with Germany. Sure you didn't technicaly ask if you could but on the fourth night it seemed that he finaly accepted that you were there to stay.

"(Y/N)? Are jou avake?"his question shocked you a bit, he usualy didn't realise you were here until the morning.

"Yeah I'm-a still up. Why-a whats-a wrong?" You asked curiously.

"Vell I vas vondering if jou…vanted to…cuddle…"

Well that was unexpected… Rolling over you stretched your arms out hoping that he couldn't see the huge blush on your face. Seeing you stretch your arms out he wrapped his around your waist and wrapped the covers around the both of you even more.

"Thanks Germany" You snuggled into the Germans chest and hummed happily.

"(Y/N), Ich liebe dich…"

"Yeah, Ti amo Ludwig…you're the-a best…"

After a small pause youu added

"By-a the way, you-a should avoid using the-a ketchup…"

The end

**Ok so that's my first ever fanfiction done. Thanks for reading and I would love some feedback if you could. **


End file.
